Both sides of the mirror
by WitchySara
Summary: It's Grissom's lucky night with two of his favorite CSI's Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Both sides of the mirror

Rating: R

Summary: It's Grissom's lucky night

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Grissom's eyes flew open when he heard a loud pounding on his front door. Looking at the brass clock, it was 2:00 in the morning. Grumbling, he stumbled to the door. The pounding continued.

" I'm coming," he hollered at the door.

Quickly opening the door, a tall blond greeted his half closed eyelids.

" Catherine" Grissom said, surprised.

" Hey, Gil. I was just in the neighborhood and…" he voiced trailed off.

" And?"

" Wanted to stop by. Mind I come in?" Catherine marched right past him and into his living room.

Grissom looked at her. He had given all his CSI's the night off. Why was she here? He slowly closed the door.

" Wait" Catherine called, halting him.

" Why?"

" Because of me" a cute brunette suddenly appeared on the other side of the door.

" Come in" Grissom greeted her.

Sara brushed past him and joined Catherine, who was making herself at home on his couch. A hint smell of booze lingered in the air.

Shutting the door, Grissom turned and eye up the two women.

" Have you two been drinking?"

" Sara and I hung out tonight and we got to talking…" her voice trailed off again. " Yes, we had a couple drinks" answering his question.

Grissom seated himself on the couch between the two women.

" Not to sound rude. Why are you here?"

Catherine glanced at Sara, then back at Grissom. Sara climbed off the couch. Grissom's eyes followed her. She positioned herself behind him and Catherine.

" We need to talk to you. Something that is bothering us" Catherine calmly stated. She shifted in her seat to face him.

" We?" Grissom asked, looking at both women.

" Sara and I" she continued, " _WE_ have a proposition for you"

Grissom's heart began to race. Catherine and Sara, both putting their heads together and coming up with an idea, is always a bad thing. Bad things always happen.

" Since you can't decide which one of us is your favorite CSI. We have decide for you" Sara piped up from behind the couch.

" I have no favorite CSI. You both are very skillful and intelligent women"

" We know that" the girls said in unison

Catherine scooted her body closer to his and placed a hand on his denim-clad thigh. Sara lightly touched his shoulders with her hands. She quickly ran them down across his chest and stopped at his stomach. Her upper body was pressed into the back of his head. Grissom's head rested comfortably between her breasts. Her lips were centimeters away from his ear.

" We decided to have a little fun with you" Sara's hot breath tickled his ear. Gently kissing his ear lope, Sara watched the chill run down his body.

The hand that rested on his thigh suddenly sprang to life, moving up his leg. The two sensations were driving him wild. Grissom's jeans became a little tighter with every stroke of Catherine hand and stormy kisses Sara was giving him. Sara removed her hands from his chest and placed them on either side of his head. Catherine slowly started to unbuttoned Grissom's shirt.

" Wait… We can't do this" Grissom pleaded.

Pulling back his head, Sara forcibly kissed his mouth. Their tongues battled for control. Catherine torn open his shirt and worked quickly on his opening his pants. Grissom felt her strong hands pulling on the waistline of his jeans. He tried to pull away from velvety lips, but Sara locked him in place. Heaving his pants down to his knees, Catherine knelt between his spayed legs. Grabbing his boxers, she pulled them down like his jeans. His throbbing erection saluted her.

" Sara?" Catherine called.

Freeing Grissom from their lip-lock " Yes"

" Do you want the honor?"

Sara smiled, reveling the gap in her teeth. Catherine climbed up onto the couch. Circling to the front of the couch, Sara knelt taking Catherine's place. Quickly, her mouth engulfed his hard member. Grissom gasped as Sara's clever tongue hit all the right places. ' Hank was a fucking fool to let Sara go' Grissom slightly thought. Sara's brown hair covered her actions like a canopy. Catherine busied herself by kissing up and down his neck. Watching Sara move up and down his shaft, he moaned. He was so close to coming; he felt his body tense up. Sara increased her speed, ready for his hot seed.

" Oh, God, Oh God"

CRASH. Grissom bolted upright from the couch. Looking at the floor, his lamp that sat on in table was now in a million pieces on the floor. Glimpsing around the room, he was alone. No Catherine kissing him. No Sara sucking him. He was alone.

" A dream" he cursed himself.

Slowing his breathing, he walked slowly to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water, he chugged it. Looking down at himself, his erection greeted him. Steadying himself against the counter, he finished himself off. Grabbing a paper towel, he cleaned up a couple white spots that landed on his boxers. The clock ticked quietly behind him. Glancing at it, Grissom groaned. Only hours from now, he would have to face the real Catherine and Sara.

TBC…….


	2. in the office

Grissom slightly drove to work lost in his own thoughts. The sex dream was still very vivid in his mind. He didn't know what to think. Catherine was his faithful friend and right hand woman. Sara. Oh Sara. He tried to deny every look she given him. Every touch that sent shivers up his spine. This was insane. He couldn't let himself think this way. Pulling into a parking space, Grissom climbed out of his car and made his way inside his second home.

Stopping in his office, he grabbed tonight's assignments. Flipping through them, Grissom would have Nick and Warrick work with him on a dead girl on a soccer field. Grissom looked up and found himself inside the noisy break room. Nick and Warrick are discussing football and the girls were talking about an old case file.

" Hey Grissom" Sara cheerful greeted him.

He gazed at her. Her bright brown eyes were wide with happiness. The dream began to play in his mind again. He let out a huge sigh.

" Hi. I have tonight's assignments." He cast a casual glance at Catherine. She raised an eyebrow at him.

" Nick and Warrick, you guys are with me"

Sara looked at Catherine, puzzled.

" Griss, what about Sara and I? Are we working on you?" Catherine asked.

Her words terrified him. Did she say what he thought she said? " What?"

" I said, Are Sara and I working on the case _with_ you?"

Leafing through the papers, Grissom didn't see an assignment for them. He knew he picked it up.

" I must've left it in my office" he turned to leave and returned to his office.

They all looked at each other, perplexed.

" What the hell is up with him?" Warrick asked.

In his office, Grissom ripped through his desk. He knew he grabbed all the assignments for the evening. His mind was playing tricks on him. He had to focus on work.

"Did you find it, yet" a voice said from the doorway.

Looking up, Grissom eyes met Sara's form. She was leaning up against the molding of the door.

" Oh, No"

" What is wrong with you, tonight?" she asked, walking farther into the room.

" I..I don't know" he stumbled on his words.

" I have an idea. Let's play a little game" Sara walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

TBC…..


	3. overheard

" I have a idea. Let's play a little game" Sara walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her words slashed through his minds. Grissom's heart began to race. Sara moved her hand down his chest and locked eyes with him.

" The game is called; Where are Catherine and I's assignment? She quickly hit his chest and backed away from him.

" I.. Maybe you didn't have one"

Sara stared at him, dumbfounded.

" Maybe… You know. I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling well, right now."

Sara's eyes suddenly turned into concern.

" Are you okay?"

" You guys can work with Warrick and Nick"

Seconds later, Warrick and Nick were standing in the doorway. Sara turned around to face them. They had questions in their eyes. Sara just shrugged her shoulders

" Boss, you okay?" Warrick asked.

" Sara, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Grissom whisked her out of his office and closed the door. The boys remained in his office, casting glances at each other.

" Griss, are we in trouble or something?" Nick asked, taking a seat.

" No, Nicky. I need some advice." Grissom stated. " From you guys"

" Wow, It must been something real bad for you; for coming to seek our advice"

Grissom settled in behind his desk. Crossing his arms in front of him, he looked at his co-workers.

" So, what's the problem"?

" I had a dream last night about Sara and Catherine" Grissom explained.

Nick looked at Warrick and frowned. " That's it"

" We were.." Grissom stammered. " together. You know"

" I repeat. That's it. That's why you have been acting weird" Nick shook his head.

Grissom crunched his forehead up. " Yeah"

Warrick started to chuckle.

" Grissom, that's not a problem. It just a dream, man"

" I can't stop think about it."

Nick started to laugh, too.

" Grissom, those kind of dreams happen at least once a week for me. Sometimes, I'm not involved; if you catch my drift. Sara and Cat, man, are all over each other"

" That's wonderful, Nick. I glad to hear you think of your co-workers that way" Grissom's mouth dripped with sarcasm.

" Grissom, It's a pointless dream. Besides I thought you have dreams about Sara every night" Warrick said.

Grissom started at him. He wasn't quite sure how to answer.

" Was it hot and steamy?" Nick asked.

" This not the place for this discussion. You guys work to do. Take Sara and Catherine with you" Grissom got up out of his desk and motion the guys to leave.

" Ok, Grissom" Nick quietly said.

Nick and Warrick turned to leave the office, when Grissom suddenly cleared his throat.

" To answer your questions, yes. Yes it was." Grissom stated. Nick and Warrick smiled at each other.

Sara and Catherine were pressed up against Grissom's closed office door; ear to door; with their mouths hanging open.

" He was dreaming about us." Sara spat.

" They all do" Catherine reminded her. They knew it was not ethical to eavesdrop on your boss.

They heard the soft click of the door being open. Scrabbling to relocate, they made it halfway down the hall before they heard the loud voices of their co-workers.

" You guys ready." Nick called to the girls.

" Grissom, are you going home?" Sara called up to gray-haired man.

" Yeah" Grissom turned, and headed out the police station. He had to get away her. Away from them.

TBC.. I loved all the feedback. I need some help. I'm not sure how I wanna end this fic. Any idea would be helpful. Thank you.


	4. the nightly special

By the middle of the nightshift, the one and only case they had was solved. The gang sat around in the break room; deciding what to do for the rest of the night.

" Well, I think I'm heading out" Nick said.

Sara and Catherine looked at each other.

" Nicky, I have a question for you" Sara sweetly said.

" Yes" his accent drenched his words

" Why do you dream about Catherine and I?"

Nick's face went pale and he quickly looked at Warrick.

" You heard us? In Grissom's office?"

Catherine stood up and walked towards him. " Yep, we did"

Nick smiled and shrugged his shoulders. " I have to go" Making a hasty retreat, Nick was out the break room and down the hall.

" I'm off too," Sara announced.

" You need a lift?" Catherine asked her.

" If you don't mind" Sara replied. " Let me grab my coat"

Five minutes later, the two women piled into Catherine's car and drove off into the darken night. A small smile crept across Sara's face. Catherine looked over at her passenger.

" What's that for?"

" What? " Sara innocently said.

" That smile?"

" I was just thinking about Grissom and his dream" Sara reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

" Oh" Catherine said, with curiosity

" It's weird, you know"

" No offense, Sara. But, I don't think you could handle me in the bedroom." A huge smile swept over her face.

" You're probably right. But, I can get pretty wild myself in bed. I can be handful."

A silence developed between them. Sara looked out window and Catherine's attention was on the road.

" I wonder what Grissom's doing?" Catherine turned the car left, down the next street.

" Where are you going? "Sara spat. " Wait, Catherine. You're not going to Grissom's house. Are you?"

" Are you in mood? " Catherine asked.

" For what?" Sara voice squeaked.

Catherine rolled her eyes. " For sex"

" I'm not having sex with Grissom"

" Sara, come on. This is Vegas. I know you wanna do it with him" Catherine pulled up in front of Grissom's house.

" He's our boss, Cat." Sara pleaded.

" Come on, Sara" Catherine cut the engine. Turning to her friend. " We could give him something better than a dream. Give Grissom really something to tell Nick and Warrick."

" I don't know, Catherine" Sara fumbled around with her seatbelt.

" I'll make you a deal."

" What?"

" He'll only fuck you. I'll just..just play around" Catherine smiled.

" Play around with whom? Grissom?"

Catherine shook her head and reached out cupped her chin.

" With you. If you don't mind"

Sara's eyes expanded with panic. " Cat, I had no idea you were _that_ way."

" I'm not." Climbing out of the car, Catherine came around to Sara's side. She slid out of the passenger seat.

" I was joking, Sara. But if you want me too. I can"

They walked up to the darkened house. Catherine extended her hand and knocked on the door.

Quickly muting the TV, Grissom strolled to his front door. Opening the door quickly, his jaw hit the floor.

' I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming'

TBC……


	5. a roll in the bed

" Can we come in, Gil?" Catherine asked, placing a hand a doorframe.

Grissom just started at the two women. " Um.. yeah come in" Turning his body, he let the brunette and blonde glide past him. Sara suddenly stopped in front of him and ran a finger down his bearded cheek.

" Please don't lose the beard" Sara smiled and continued on her way.

Quickly shutting the door, Grissom nervously turned to the sitting women. He let out a huge sigh.

" Can I help you with something, ladies?"

"We overheard you talking to Nick and Warrick about _your little dream_"

Grissom remained quiet.

" We have something to say about it." Sara chipped in.

" Yes?"

Sara closed her eyes and breathed deep. " Would you like it to come true?"

For the second time since they arrived, Grissom fell silent.

Sara rose from the couch and walked over to Grissom. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned into him, smashing her breasts against him. Sara looked up into his cerulean eyes. " Do you?"

Grissom bent down and capture her lips with his. He wound his hands in her dark brown hair. Sara felt his tongue begging her mouth to open farther. He increased pressure on her lips. Grissom ran his hands down her shoulders and waist. Releasing her, Grissom stepped back. Sara's lips were puffy and ruby.

Catherine pushed herself off the couch and joined Grissom and Sara. Reaching up and grabbing the sides of his face, Catherine thrusted her lips upon his. They shared a short kiss. Pulling back, Grissom was in amazement.

" Wow"

" This is going to be better than a dream, Gil" Catherine commented, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

" Maybe we…we ssshould take this into the bedroom" Grissom stuttered. Walking to bedroom, Sara hooked her arm through his. Opening the door, Grissom bedroom was exactly how Sara pictured it. The bed was made and everything had its place. Catherine stood in the entryway, carrying her blouse at her side. Sara looked at her.

" Didn't take you long to undress some?"

" I think you are a little overdressed" She shot back.

" Maybe she is right." Grissom pulled Sara's shirt over her head and flew it on the carpet. Both women stood in front of Grissom clad in their bras. Swallowing hard, Grissom tried to control his growing pleasure.

" Are you nervous, Gil?" Sara asked

" Uh no"

Sara smiled and reached out to rub his growing erection. Her coffee eyes locked on his eyes. Gently grasping the jeans button, she popped it open. Sara slid the zipper down and wiggled her tiny hands inside the dark hollow. Her fingers meet an elastic band. Squeezing past the band, she felt course hair and something very hard. Grissom felt Sara's fingers caress him. His breath caught in his throat. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her hand out of his pants. Grissom pulled Sara closer into a kiss.

Catherine silently advanced on the kissing duo. Kneeling down, she finished pulling down Grissom's pants. Turning on heel, Catherine ran her hands down Sara's legs. Sara broke off her kiss with Grissom and looked down at Catherine. Rising up slightly, Catherine gingerly placed a kiss on Sara's flat tummy. Sara whimpered. Undoing her pants button, Catherine eased Sara's pants off her long legs. Starting at her ankles, Catherine kissed up her legs. She stopped at Sara's thighs. Gently, she began to lick and nip at the velvety skin. Tossing her head back, Sara moaned incoherently. Grissom assaulted her creamy neck with his mouth. Suddenly, she felt her bra being unclasped. Grissom fumbled with the satin material. Letting the bra fall to floor, Grissom moved his head down to her breasts. He took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked gently.

Sara's knees felt weak. She let herself fall back onto the king-sized bed. Ripping off his shirt, kicking away his pants, Grissom joined her on his bed. Catherine hopped on the bed and crawled over to Sara's right side.

Grissom stared down at the beautiful naked woman on his bed. He smiled at her. Seizing her panties between his fingers, Grissom tugged them off her legs.

" Are you ready for this Sara?" He asked her.

Sara smiled.

TBC…….


	6. end

Suddenly, Catherine grabbed Grissom's face away from Sara's gaze.

" Don't forget about me"

" How could I?" he said, kissing her lightly.

Sara scrambled off her back and kneeled on the bed. Grasping his boxers, she yanked them to the floor. Grissom's hard erection sprang to see her. Sara gently took him into her mouth. Sweeping her tongue on the head, Sara felt Grissom tremble.

Catherine continued kissing him. Moving his lips down the sides of her neck, Catherine sighed in pleasure. He stopped at the top of her breasts. Grissom softly licked the soft skin.

Down below the kissing, Sara persistently sucked on him. She enjoyed the feel of Grissom's manhood in her mouth. Swirling her tongue over the head again, Grissom quickly pulled back from both woman. He panted deeply.

" I can't do this," He announced.

Sara and Catherine looked at each other.

" This is wrong" Grissom started gathering his pants and shirt.

" What? I thought you wanted this" Catherine argued.

" I did"

" Oh" Catherine quietly said. She ran a hand up Sara's leg. She leaned into Sara and kissed her.

" Such a shame to let something so pretty go to waste" Catherine whispered.

Grissom groaned and throw his clothes back down. Scooping Sara into his arms, Grissom pushed her farther up the bed. Quickly opening a drawer in his nightstand, he pulled out a condom.

" Grissom, I'm on birth control"

Grissom nodded. Placing the condom back in its place, he, then, settled himself between her legs. Gently pushing his erection into her, Sara moaned. Grissom began to thrust in and out of her. Sara tossed her head into the pillow and shrieked.

" Oh God"

Catherine leaned into his body and raked her nails down Grissom's back. The saddened pain made him plunge deeper into Sara.

" Ohhhh, Gil" Sara whined

He increased his speed.

Catherine began kissing his ear. Her hot tongue skillfully explored his ear.

" Come on, Gil. Fuck her. Fuck her hard" She breathed into his ear

To Sara, it felt like Grissom's whole body was inside her. She felt her body shuddered. She was going to come. A wave of heat poured over her and she let out a yell.

" Yessssss"

Grissom felt his own climax coming. He quickly emptied himself into Sara and pulled out.

"Ready for another round?" Catherine asked, removing her garments.

" I think so," Grissom panted, feeling himself become hard again.

Catherine threw him on bed and straddled him. Raising herself up, she impaled herself onto his waiting erection. Catherine slowly started to ride him. Her breasts bounced with every stroke. Sara knelt behind Catherine and wrapped her arms around her blonde's chest. Her breasts molded into Sara's hands. Catherine started to moan. She rode Grissom harder. Grissom felt another climax rising in his loins. Feeling Catherine's inner walls tighten, she was ready for release as well. Throwing her head back, she found release.

Five minutes later, Grissom exited his bathroom and took in the scene before him. On his bed, Catherine and Sara laid, side by side. Sara's head rested on Catherine's shoulder, while her hand found its home on her breast. Shaking his head, Grissom thought to himself.

' Nick and Warrick are never going to believe this'

The end


End file.
